In Our World
by SilverThornz
Summary: "You know how this works," she told him, "You have to sleep with the devil to be on top." Sasuke eyed her, "I didn't take you for a liar." he glared at her, "Or a bitch." Silent tears fell from her eyes, "That's just how things work in our world." SasukexOC, requested by Hikari.Glaceon. AU
1. Chapter 1: What I've Always Been

**Hello there well this is a new fic and for those who are familiar with me, you're probably thinking 'damn when will this bitch finish something for once'. But seriously no worries I do plan to finish all my stories but, if someone makes a request and my mind starts churning I have to get it out as soon as possible…sorry for the jibberish anywho this was requested by ****Hikari'sLight ****so yeah…it is also her oc...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**/\\\In Our World/\\\**

"**Chapter One: Expendable…What I've always been"**

The way his father looked at him made him think something was up. It had to be, what else could make him look so _pleasan_t? Sasuke's father was known for many things and being pleasant wasn't one of them, slightly amused at another company's attempts to rise above Uchiha Incorporated, but never like this never_ pleasant_.

Fugaku Uchiha stood facing the broad glass window of his overlooking the city. True, the elder Uchiha wasn't exactly facing him but he could see his reflection and that was enough for Sasuke he had the eyes of an eagle and perfect vision that he prided himself on daily, especially since Sasuke heard that the dobe might have to get contacts or something.

Sasuke smirked inwardly and refocused on the unfolding situation, _now what could it be that's got him so…out of character. The only person he smiles for is Mother and she isn't here so what's the big deal?_

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke's Anbu Body Guard or babysitter as he'd referred to him, entered the room. The silver haired man entered wearing a black suit as to blend in with the rest of the people who worked in the large corporation. So not to tip off any who are on the watch list of Sasuke's many stalkers. When he turned seventeen all the stalkers came out to play and it was not a joyful experience.

Sasuke was one of the most wanted in the media, he was handsome and an heir. To all those who knew what he looked like he was perfect and that still didn't keep the posers away. That was the only thing he hated about this life, all the pretending.

He and Sasuke's father exchanged a few words and the silvered haired man left, but not without throwing a gleeful, and conniving smile in his direction. He knew something the young heir didn't know and that itself was not a pleasant thought.

"Sasuke," his father started, and Sasuke knew where this conversation was going before he even spoke the next word. "You know we are buying out the Isshin Company, right?"

Keeping his expression blank, he nodded.

"Well another company wants to also buy it, so to save face we plan to share it, fifty-fifty." His father said in a monotone, and in an unrealy cool voice. "The Aino Corporation is our partner in this deal but to keep peace we must take steps to avoid a fall out…" his father paused and looked up at him. "Sasuke the head of the Corporation has an heir as well and are meeting us here soon to discuss things but I need you to use that charm of yours to make sure the deal…sticks, understand."

The young Uchiha almost rolled his eyes but he wouldn't disrespect his father like that to his face anyway, but Sasuke was a little tired of just being the go between when competing with another exceptional company. He knew the ways of the world and knew that that is how the cookie must crumble sometimes and he has to live with it. But it may not be all that bad, look what happened to him and Naruto; they're best friends now because of the arrangement Minato and his father had.

Besides, he thought, if it's a girl she might actually be more than just a pretty face. Sasuke almost entertained the thought of her actually being intelligent for a change but erased that thought quickly. Sometimes in the world of negotiating, minds don't sell…but pretty faces do.

"Yes, father." Sasuke stated simply.

"Her name is Hikari Aino and she is quite a lovely young lady." His father added _almost_ casually adding the last part but Sasuke knew better. He was to befriend her and make sure _she _made sure her father did nothing against him, and against _him_ meaning the company.

"Understood."

* * *

Hikari's head began to spin as the passing buildings seemed to grow colder and colder. Well technically she was in the buildings but they looked cold, almost as cold as the words her father, Akihito Aino, had spoken to her minutes before…

* * *

"Hikari, the company has an heir," Akihito said running a hand through his dark hair, and calling in an assistant soon afterward.

The assistant brought a mirror to the seventeen year old girl sitting in a chair across from her father and she looked in it. She saw large chocolate eyes, and jet black hair with bangs and a pale but soft featured face. She had her father's dark hair but her mother's beauty and disposition.

"You are beautiful and you are my child," he said, "And do you know what that entitles?"

She nodded, he didn't have to say a word, _Make nice with Uchiha. The company first and me second as always…what if he's a complete and total-excuse me-asshole? What then?_

"You will also be attending his school too, so you might want to get friendly right away if it might help."

She nodded but in her mind she was crushed. Her world was falling apart at the scene and she knew better than to shed a tear about it, he was her father and he needed her. Even though she wanted to say that she already has two best friends and she actually knew them enough to call them that.

Even as she walked out the door, she knew better than to show weakness, she knew better than to question him. Because though she would hate to admit it, she knew what she was; she was expendable.

"How was it?" Banriyu asked as she met them outside the door, with a mocha toned hand in his collar length dark brown hair. She looked over at his flirtatious cat-like attitude and smiled, _at least he'd never change on me_. Those golden eyes of his ran across her face seeing pain that he knew was already there.

"Hikari?" a crimson eyed, white haired Akane asked in her cool childlike voice. She ran a hand through the black cat's fur she held in her arms and nudged Banriyu.

"Kar?" he asked again stepping in front of his best friend since they were in diapers.

She looked at the two sadness suddenly fading away because of their proximity to her, "It's the same thing as always. I'm just being what I've always been."

* * *

**N/A: hey hey hey! Did you all like? If you did I would greatly appreciate it if you told me! Bye Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Same Game, Different Players

**Hello sorry about …But here I go! I might redo this chapter because I'm not sure if I like it…I'll just post both and see which one I like better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**/\\\\In Our World/\**

"**Chapter Two: Same Game, Different Players"**

Sasuke Uchiha had many things; many qualities that made him, him.

"Where the hell is she?"

Patience just wasn't one of them.

"Ugh! Sasuke I'm so bored! Let's go and come back! Sakura's going to be so pissed if we don't get to the restaurant on time! I can hear her now! Blaming it all on me! 'Naruto this' and 'Naruto that'!" The loud mouthed blonde shouted stomping around the large waiting area outside the office that held the two opposing corporation presidents. "I'm outta here!" he huffed finally sitting down and immediately getting up from his seat only to be snatched down again by a now fuming Sasuke.

"Sit down ya dobe!" he growled out his facial expression of murder intent and a sickly calm expression Naruto knew to be his 'I'm pissed the fuck off' face. "She'll be here soon enough so stop throwing a temper tantrum and behave like you aren't the moron of the year!"

Naruto frowned and folded his arms behind his head; his lips pouting like a child, "Shut up, teme! This is _your_ problem not mine!" Naruto looked at his brooding friend with a raised eyebrow, "_YOU_ don't even want to be here so why should I stay? Huh?"

Narrowing his eyes in irritation Sasuke turned to his idiot companion, "_Don't_ think you can just bitch and moan and get your way again, you're staying_ right _where you are! Besides you owe me….wasn't _I_ the one who talked Neji out of_ kicking your ass _a few weeks ago!"

Flabbergasted and offended Naruto threw his hands up flailing, "Hey! I could have taken him and it was_ you_ who got me into the situation in the first place! I owe you nothing!"

"It was me, _you moron_, who got Hinata to go out with you to begin with!" Sasuke retorted lowering his tone to the dobe, _What Naruto doesn't know is that Hinata had already liked him so getting her to agree to a date was child's play_. But of course convincing Hiashi Hyuga that Naruto was trustworthy took a lot of work on Sasuke's part. The man almost saw through Sasuke's rouse…_almost_. He was just too damn good of an actor, not to get Naruto the go ahead. He mentally smirked to himself, that's why his father gave him these types of tasks; to prepare him for a lifetime of cruel and underhanded business life and to hone his skills. Although Sasuke didn't need to…he was a freaking genius. The story of how he got them together is long and he didn't feel like thinking about that headache.

His blonde companion seemed to consider this with a toothy grin, "Oh yeah! You did didn't you? And you say you don't care about me!"Naruto said gleefully punching Sasuke shoulder.

"Whatever," was his reply his smirk present on his lips.

"Naruto you taking care of my little brother?"

Sasuke scowled at the sound of that voice only because he knew what came next.

"Sasuke you look well," Itachi added hovering over the seated Sasuke and ruffling up his hair playfully as a brother should. "You shouldn't scowl though…or your face will freeze like that."

Annoyed Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand away and stood from one of the many white leather couches surrounding the center of the circular room. His eyes glared up at the elder Uchiha, "Damn it Itachi, do you _have_ a death wish," he spoke harshly his eyes glancing the angel covered mural above their heads.

"_Dang _Sasuke, you have such a potty mouth!" Naruto snickered with a wag of his pointer finger, making the younger Uchiha grind his teeth together and the elder chuckle.

"I agree," a second, female voice sounded with an elegant yet enticing allure to her tone, "You shouldn't say such things in front of a lady…_Sasuke_."

He knew it was wrong but _damn_ did he love the way she said his name, the way it rolled off her tongue with such a care that it was almost impossible for him _not_ to look at the female present; he could stand it no longer.

His eyes met a blazing crimson gaze, the shade of bloody rubies that shined brighter than anything he'd ever seen. She had long, luxurious, dark, emerald hair with curves you could only see on TV. or even more in your dreams. Her supple lips beckoned to you and her voice and choice of clothing made you want her body and soul. Not to mention, her wit and intelligence made her the whole package besides the fact that she too was also an heir to a fortune that rivaled the Uchiha Corporation.

"_Forgive me_, Renee," Sasuke answered with a smirk that matched her ever flirtatious smile. Renee Hiroyuki, probably the only name that sent shivers down his spine and made him wish he were in Itachi's shoes. Renee was nineteen and Itachi twenty-two; it made sense that someone of her maturity would be _his_ wife. She was perfect in every aspect so of course it made sense that she'd be with _Itachi_ of all people. She gave Sasuke another reason to hate his brother as well as other things…

Itachi also had freedom, another thing Sasuke didn't have and secretly coveted.

Itachi laughed at the display, "I see. So you give my _wife_ a warm welcome but me you'd rather not speak to," he said with a grin, "It really puts things into prospective for me."

"Stop complaining, the only reason you brought her here is to make me miserable, lucky bastard," Sasuke answered almost smiling as Itachi cracked up in laughter at the truth of this.

"Don't be cross with me Sasuke, we really did come here to see how the two of you were doing," Itachi answered glancing at the large towering door behind him. "Renee swears she missed teasing you."

"I don't," he replied smugly.

"You're such a liar, Sasuke. You know you missed me!" Renee exclaimed pulling him and Naruto into a hug and releasing them with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sasuke nodded, his mood changed by his brother and sister-in-law's appearance.

"So what's new?" Itachi asked taking a seat opposite them, Renee sitting to his left. Sasuke noticed Itachi wrap his arm around her almost possessively as she sat down and leaned into him.

_Itachi's so in love with her it's ridiculous_, Sasuke thought, again almost envying his brother-his freedom.

"Well," Naruto started but quickly looked down. He really didn't know if Sasuke really liked discussing the arrangements his father put him through. Sasuke didn't say it or act like it but Naruto knew Sasuke long enough to know when he hated something and this was something he loathed.

Sasuke's face was immediately wiped of all prior emotion, leaving an impassive yet still handsome face. "The same game…just new players…" he added lastly, "Nothing really."

Itachi's eyes narrowed but showed no describable emotion or feeling, "I see."

Everything was quiet suddenly; no one knew what to say to this. What was surprising was that even _Naruto_ was speechless. He knew that this topic wasn't one Sasuke enjoyed, the thought of his weakness. Him being able to do nothing but obey his father's wishes. He was an heir; a _loyal_ heir and his father knew he wasn't going anywhere. Itachi was a special case, he…had inspiration. Sasuke looked to the red-eyed female beside his brother and thought for a moment that maybe…no. This all was for the best, besides he wasn't being asked to seduce anybody just to befriend them and earn their trust.

Still…he felt dirty and a little used but no…he couldn't walk away from his responsibilities to the company. It couldn't be like Itachi. No matter how much he…envied him.

"Wow! That's some ring!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to the gargantuan bloody-red diamond resting on one of Renee's slim and elegant fingers.

Sasuke silently thanked the dobe for having the conversation as well as all eyes shifted away from him. He never did like much attention.

She smiled as if remembering some sacred and cherished memory, "Oh, it is lovely isn't it? It's my wedding ring," she paused and looked over to Naruto, the look of adoration still lingering on her breathtaking features, "You should know, you were at the wedding!" she swatted at his head and he laughed.

"Oh yeah! I caught the bouquet!" He exclaimed hitting his chest proudly.

"Idiot," Sasuke calmly added, "Only women catch the bouquets…loser."

"Look! I'm-" Naruto started only to be interrupted by the opening of the door large door behind Itachi and Renee's chair.

"Ah!" an unusually pleasant voice called, his eyes falling on Sasuke the moment he entered the waiting area, "This is my youngest son, Sasuke. He has the highest rank in his classes at that school of his. He could be a great help to your daughter there-you've mentioned that she'd be starting soon," Fugaku added with a false sense of welcoming he wore when talking with the Heads.

"Yes," the man opposite him replied he too baring a false smile and fake warm disposition, "I'm rather thankful that my daughter will have a friend at that school, her own friends will not be able to attend-unfortunately." The man added with a sickeningly sly and cunning undertone that Sasuke noticed immediately. Sasuke knew before even conversing with this man, there was no way in hell that he liked this man.

"Sasuke, come and meet our new partner. Mr. Akihito Aino," Fugaku announced motioning for his youngest to join him.

Sasuke shook his hand, his expression blank refusing to smile at this man he detested to the very core, "I've heard so much about you Sasuke, it's a pleasure."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm sure."

The man's smile wavered for a second but returned the moment he sensed Sasuke's gaze burning through his skin. Sasuke had to let him know, he didn't take any bullshit from anybody. He had his pride at least not to put up a fake front. He knew why he was here so why put up a façade of false sincere hopes of friendship? One thing Sasuke Uchiha _isn't_ and that's fake; he was as real as it could get.

Sasuke stepped aside and was soon followed by the never silent Naruto who had a weird look on his face; apparently he didn't like the guy either. Sasuke watched in silence as Naruto was introduced from a far and then Itachi, who was followed by Renee. Her intro taking the longest as the middle aged man fawned over her. Itachi's hand on her waist tightened and his eyes never again left the man or the way he stared at her greedily.

"If you don't mind me asking where is your daughter?" Fugaku asked lightly, his gaze darting around the room and landing on the door opposite his own. At this exact moment the doors were slowly opened and three figures walked into the room.

Renee, who was followed by Itachi, walked over to where Sasuke stood and stopped beside him arms folded under her breasts, her hair combed to one side and held in place by old fashioned jeweled hair combs. She wore a long sleeved silk ivory shirt which was short in the front and parted to show off her flawless but toned torso and had a train in the back. Renee wore fitted dark brown skinny jeans and ivory platform ankle boots to match her shirt. Itachi stood next to her in a black blazer and crème color dress shirt and black pants and dark shoes.

It took everything Sasuke had not to gag at the sight.

"Sasuke," Renee started gesturing ahead, "We've got to go now, okay we'll see you later. Oh and Sasuke?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She leaned so close to his ear he could taste her sweet breath, "She's pretty." She stated and gave Sasuke a final wink before she and Itachi exited the scene and waltzed passed the new guests as if they weren't there at all.

Sasuke spotted the dark haired girl in the middle and had to admit she was…interesting.

* * *

**N/A: So Hey yeah! hope you like! Finally got it up!**


End file.
